The One
by senshiblue
Summary: Serena and Darien share a passionate night together.


He licked at her languidly.

"Darien..." she whimpered.

He gave her a wolfish chuckle from underneath the blanket, his large hands holding her legs sturdily apart as he attached his mouth to her quip.

He loved that she was always so embarrassed, so shy when they made love. She would never let him eat her out without the blanket between them.

He sucked on her clit hungrily, drinking her delicious nectar. Her toes curled as he hands gripped the bedsheets, her face reddening at his onslaught. He could already feel her moving away but he moved one hand behind her soft buttocks to bring her closer to his face.

"You taste delicious, Serena," his voice came through muffled and she whimpered. Soon shaking tremors were flowing through her body as she orgasmed around his tongue, but he kept ravishing her with his teeth as she came, tasting her throughout her climax.

"Darien," she wailed, her heart beating quickly as the force of her climax tired her out. He sucked, bit and licked until all of her honey was deep in his throat. He swallowed the delicacy, giving her thighs slow licks as if to clean them while she moaned and shuddered above him.

He grinned, tossing the blanket to the foot of the bed as he crawled up over her and kissed her passionately. She whimpered as he slid his tongue into her mouth and traveled around every corner.

"Did you enjoy that, Serena?" he asked, his dark eyes smouldering as he withdrew from her. Her loud moan was his answer. He crushed his hard body against her soft naked one, her modest breasts flattening against his steel chest. He moved his hips gently against hers, letting her feel his largeness sliding in and out between her legs, never entering her, teasing her with his hardness and size.

"Darien," she said breathlessly, her heart racing, "I love you..."

Encouraged, he began to kiss the side of her neck as he slid a hand between their bodies and gently massaged her breast. She shuddered in pleasure as he palmed her, squeezing and pinching with his calloused hand. Soon he was moving his face downwards and was swallowing a nipple into his hot mouth. He sucked hard on her, determined to make her tip dry and aching. She shook with pleasure, the tingling in her breast traveling all over her body.

"You feel so good Serena," he whispered as he entered two long fingers into her crevice. She inched upwards at the invasion but he insistently pushed into her until she opened up slightly for him. "So good," he repeated around her nipple. He sucked the other one dry too, pulling with his teeth until she bit back a loud cry.

He was kissing her again, careful to keep his heavy weight above her as he fingered her insistently. She moaned, tossing her head from side to side until he sucked on her lips to keep her in place. Soon her body was contracting around her fingers. He chuckled at the wetness on his hand, lifting it to his lips as he tasted her sweet juices in front of her flushed face.

She was heaving, her eyes fluttering open and close and her breasts moving up and down in uneven gasps at her multiple orgasms throughout the night. The room had darkened throughout the evening until only the moon gave any light at all outside the apartment building. His large bed was wet from her secretions of pleasure.

"You're ready for me, Serena," he said gently as he smoothed his hands over her creamy thighs. He began to spread them slowly apart until she was wide open for him. He stared tenderly at her secret place, so perfect, so tiny and delicate.

He had been holding his erection in check, wanting to pleasure her first. But his largeness was throbbing, eager for a taste of her. Eager to be inside of her.

He buried his tongue in her mouth as he gave the first hard thrust. She cried out, tightening her hands around the bedsheets as he gave in to the passion and rammed into her again without giving her rest. She whimpered, the hardness in her vagina sending shuddering waves of electricity throughout her young body. He groaned, loving her tightness around him, her receptiveness to his body. It had taken long for her to grow accustomed to his size, that he could pleasure her without hurting her.

He put his muscular arms to the sides of her body as he penetrated her again and again. His large bed rocked, his love trapped beneath him while he took her and marked her.

"Serena," he groaned, sinking further and further into her blissful depths. "I love you."

He accented his large statement with a thunderous thrust which made her cry out. She contracted around him, juices flowing as she came. She gripped his muscled shoulders, desperate for something to hang on to while she climaxed. Her small hands reached for his sweaty back as she bit her lips. He growled, speeding up, wanting to give her as much of him as she could take. Passionately, his lips descended and circled around her swollen nipple and bit. He was close to her now, his hard chest brushing against her naked breasts as he continued to pound into her body.

He made love to her for a half hour, pounding harder and faster into her as she could tolerate. She came several times, squeezing his masculinity while he growled in pleasure. He had lifted her hips up to thrust into her in midair now, giving him better access to her soft center. Their entangled bodies were wet with sweat, his manhood sliding easily into her quip as he gripped her body to his. Caught up in passion, he bit at her neck as she whimpered and put her arms around his neck. His massive hugeness was stretching her to the limit.

"I love you Serena," he growled.

"Darien," she whimpered, her breath lost as he filled her so completely with his steel.

He pounded one last time into her and splashed her young body with white hotness. She cried out, climaxing again, her juices mixing with his. His semen dripped down her thighs. He kissed her desperately, exploring her mouth as he calmed above her, attaching his lips to hers as they rode out their orgasms.


End file.
